Welcome To Remnant
by RedDragonEmporer
Summary: When a group of Spartans end up on Remnant things get a little crazy.[OC,Yang Xiao Long] Rated M for language, some Implied sexual item's. Read at your own discretion.
1. Prolog

Prolog: The Storm

"The storms winds are breaking records and windows authority's recommend."

Ruby reached down and turned off the TV. She stood up and walked to her bed. She looked out the window at the emerald forest hopeing that the storm would let up soon. As she turned around to lay down an explosion went of in the emerald forest shattering all the windows at beacon. Shattered glass flew into Ruby's face cutting her she fell down. As she stood up she saw a large cloud of smoke rising from the forest. She grabbed Crescent rose and ran to the forest. The rest of team RWBY close her heels.

Three hours and a dimension earlier...

"This is team WHITE checking in we are starting the assault on the research lab."

"You have the green light begin assault. Over watch out."

Team WHITE repealed off the cliff to the lab. The covenant had captured the lab three weeks back. Team WHITE was sent in to destroy the base and any sensitive material. Team WHITE consisted of Wit 153, Henry 190, Isabel 083, Timothy 382, and

Eric 115. They are some of the only remaining spartan twos.

The lab was a black list project it wasn't officially on the books this was a black op mission. The lab was developing a new slipspace drive. If the covenant make it work they will be able to jump from here to earth in two minutes. The lab was mostly empty, the only room with any covenant has the test lab which had the prototype. Team WHITE cleared the room relatively fast.

"Eric and Henry clear all the data from the computers, Isabel and Eric your with me we are setting charges all over the prototype."

Four indicator lights blinked on his HUD as a yes.

Half an hour later...

"I'm setting the last charge" Eric sed not two seconds later his rope snapped sending him falling twenty feet into a terminal. As he stood up an automated voice announced something unsettling.

"Jericho drive auto start up ten seconds till slipspace jump."

"That's not good" Eric sed as the drive started the glow a strange blue.

"Five seconds"

"Run!" Wit yelled

They got ten yards before the entire lab, jump drive, and Team WHITE disappeared from existence.

Current time...

Team RWBY came across a thousand meter wide clearing. At the center there was what looked like a destroyed building. As they walked through the rubble they found five armor clad body's berried under ruined walls. The storm was clearing up. Ruby called Juane to have an airship come with medical staff to help the people. As the air ship approached Team JNPR and Team CFVY jumped out and helped get the bodies out of the rubble. They loaded them on to the airships and search for anyone else.


	2. Chapter 1: Were are we

Chapter 1: Were are we

As Wit awoke all he could see was the bright sun light streaming in thought the window. He noticed the familiar smell of antiseptic used in hospital's. He rolled over trying to remember what had happened. All he could remember was Eric falling on a terminal causing the Jericho drive to activate. Then he was here. He looked around but was surprised by an unfamiliar symbol. He looked around for any UNSC marking's but found none. He stood up and tryed to find a way out. He noticed he didn't have his armor on. He was in a hospital gown. But the most disturbing thing he saw was his reflection in the rooms mirror. He walked towards it to be stopped by an IV hanging from his arm and multiple pulse monitors on his chest and finger. He removed them and walked to the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. He had pitch white hair, and wolf or some kind of dog ears attached to the top of his head. He pulled on one thinking it to be a joke. Surprised by the pain of yanking on one of his ears he let out a small, but loud yell. He turned to find the door to the room open and a man with green scarf and a black suit standing there. He was at least a half a foot shorter then Wit.

"Hello nice to see you woke up from your little nap. My name is Oliver Ospin. I am the headmaster at this academy and I would like to know why you and your team were at the epicenter of an explosion not five miles from here?"

Wit looked confused, there wasn't a academy five miles from the lab or even one on the planet. In one swift move Wit slammed the door, locked it, and jumped out the window. It was a second story window so it wasn't that far of a fall. As he hit the ground he realised there were students walking around. He look at an opening door to see several guards running towards him. He took off down the walk way. More gaurds cut him off at the next corner. He stopped and they walked twords him.

"No need to worry were not going to hurt you." One of the guards said arming his stun stick. Wit move quickly. He disarmed the guard broke his arm and knock him out. He took out the other three guards leaving their stun sticks behind. He continued to run. He found the exit. A one hundred meter walk way to a large arched exit. That also happened to be lined with guard. Even without his armor he could take them all. By the time he had finished he found him self staring at four girls. The red girl said something to the white girl. Wit couldn't quite make it out. With in seconds the white girl sprang forward. To her surprise her sword stabbed right into his abdomen.

"You just made a big mistake."

Wit punched her so hard she flew a good fifteen feet. He pulled the sword out of his stomach and through it to the floor. He stood up straight and cracked his neck.

"Who's next."

The red girl sprang forward. As she did a large scythe expanded from behind her. She tried to land a hit but Wit was to agile. He finally grabbed the weapon. He pulled it twords him causing the the girl to fly forward. She was only stopped by Wits fist. He picked her up by the hair. He raised her took look into her eyes. She was crying and pleading for him to stop.

"Were am I? Who are you, and why are you trying to hurt me and were is my team?"

"I don't know were they are. All I know is that you are at beacon. My name is Ruby. Please don't hurt me."

Ruby had said it so fast Wit almost hadn't understood. Her nose was now bleeding. He could tell it was broken.

"How old are you Ruby?"

Wit asked because she looked way to young.

"I am 15. But why do you care."

"I don't"

He grabbed her nose.

"This is going to hurt."

He put her nose back into place. She yelled out in pain. Wit kicked her weapon away. He set her down.

"Don't try any thing."

She nodded. He walked twords the other two.

"I don't know why but I am giving you a chance to take your friend here and leave but first..."

He was cut off by the sound of engine's and foot steps. Two air ships hovered behind the two girls at the edge of the cliff he turned around and saw about three hundred gaurds. Wit grinned as the yellow girl yelled.

"It looks like your not going any were."

"I will take that as a no."

He grabbed Ruby by her hood and ran. He ran right between the girls and jumped. Ruby screened the entire way down. They splashed into the lake below. He could hear the air ships coming. Wit took off with Ruby in tote. As he ran he noticed Ruby had gone unconscious from fear. He threw her over his shoulder.

Two hours later...

Ruby awoke from her nap. She looked around. She jumped when she saw her captor.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

She tried to move her arms to find that he used the laces from her boots to tie here arms and legs together.

"What the. Untie me!"

"Why, so you can try to run. I need you so I can be protected from airstrikes."

Ruby shifted so she was leaning against a tree.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Ruby Rose."

She was hesitate to talk to him.

"You have to tell me, I told you my name."

"It's Wit one fifty three. Call sigh Spector. I am the leader of Team WHITE. But why would you care?"

"Because I am one off the people that found you, and pulled you out of the rubble two weeks ago."

"Wait its been two weeks."

Just as he finished a group of strange creatures surrounded them.

"Beowolfs."

Ruby said. Wit stood up, he picked up a large stick he had found earlier. As they got closer Wit walked back till he was next to Ruby.

Five minutes later...

Four bright spot lights shined down on to Wit and Ruby. They scared away the last of the beowolfs.

"Yang!"

Ruby was happy to see her sister walking twords her.

"Glad to see you could make it."

Wit said. He has covered in scratches, cuts, and blood. Ruby however was not touched. Two seconds later Wit dropped to his knees and then to the ground. Yang was about to kick him when Ruby stopped her.

"Yang, he saved me from the beowolfs. He didn't hurt me he protected, he protected me. Please don't hurt him."

Yang grit her teeth. She bent over and picked him up.

"We should leave him here, but if you want to give him a second chance."

Ruby smile and hoped around.

"Also can you untie me."


	3. Author note

Hello I am the Red Dragon Emperor. Sorry for not being able to release a new chapter this Friday. This week I had my mid terms. But come next week I will release a chapter every Monday and Friday. Thank you for viewing my story. And please if you can leave a review.

RDE


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome our new team

Yang sat next to an unconscious Wit. The clock had just rolled past mid afternoon. Thunder roared outside the now fixed window. The rain had started around midnight that day. She was still a little pissed that Ospin had made her guard Wit. Even though Ruby forgave him. He hurt Ruby. She still wished she had left him in the forest. It had been thirteenth and a half hours. She still couldn't figure out why Ruby forgave him.

10 hours later...

Wit awoke to a dark room he could here the heater kicking on. He could tell he was back in the medical facility before. He looked to his right to see a new window in place of the on he broke. When he looked to his left and was surprised to see the yellow girl from before. He went to move to only find he was strapped to the bed. He smirked and torn himself free in a number of seconds. He stood up and walked towards the door. Yang rolled in the chair. She settled and stopped moving. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He looked around for anyone. Once he was sure it was clear he continued to walk down the hallway.

30 minutes later...

Yang awoke from her nap. She squinted as she turned on her scroll.

"Eleven thirty. Man when did I fall asleep?"

She looked over at the bed. She turned on the light to be able to see better. The light hurt here eyes. She pulled back the covers on the bed. She cussed silently at the sight of the empty bed. She through the door open and ran down the hallway to try and find Wit. Before he found anyone else.

20 minutes earlier...

Wit was sure he was lost. He had made it out of the med bay seven minutes ago. He was only looking for something to eat.

"Where am i. I swear I have been walking in circles."

He finally found a map of this place. He ripped it off the wall and continued to search. He found what he thought was the way to the cafeteria. He hit the button on the door. It opened and he steped in. The elevator began to rise in stead of only going up a level like he thought. It didn't stop till the top of the tower.

Current time...

Yang ran through the hallways in search of Wit. She found the damaged wall and map. She had no idea were he went. She hope he hasn't left to long ago. As she ran she felt her scroll buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Ospin. She hoped he didn't know yet. She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Yang its me Ospin. Just to let you know Wit is in my office. We have been talking about accommodations. Tomorrow you and Team RWBY will be escorting our new team around. They will have the same classes as you. Please escort the rest of his team to the storage vault in the basement. That will be their room."

He hung up, Yang put her scroll away.

"Great."

30 minutes later...

Yang and the rest of Team WHITE walked up to a steel door. Yang typed in a simple five digit code on a key pad next to the door. The door swung open to reveal Wit looking over their armor and weapons.

"At least the gel layer is intact along with the shield generators and the under layer. The plating on the back is a little wore down but nothing to bad. You did a good job of removing it. All the pieces are here."

Yang walked in shortly after fallowed be Team WHITE. Wit turned around to see who had walked in. He was surprised to see his team, but they weren't the same. Henry's jet black hair was now red. Isabel's blonde hair was now pink. Timothy's ginger hair was now bright yellow and he had a lion tail. Eric's dirty blonde hair was now teal. Equally they gasped at their leaders hair and ears. Ospin broke the silence with a cough.

"Welcome to your new room. I hope it is okay. As you can see your equipment is here and through this door is the old shooting range. Two miles log fifteen stalls, five feet wide each. Across the hall is your actual sleeping quarters. This is all yours. You just need to accept the terms of conditions. First, you must not start any fights. Second, you must help fellow students in need. Third, you will fallow every single thing a staff member tells you to do. Finally, this is optional, if you can please help Professor Goodwitch with the training of students."

He stopped talking and waited for an answer. All of Team WHITE looked to Wit and nodded.

"We accept all of your terms. And the optional one."

Ospin grined and began to leave the room.

"Oh, and we got you new clothes. Tomorrow is your first day so be ready I will have Team RWBY come and get you in the morning. Also the showers are next door to you room. See you tomorrow."

Ospin gestered to Yang to follow. They left the room and went back up stairs.

"I think that went well."

"Oh really you know I don't like him so you had me guard him. Then you volunteer my team to be their tour guide."

"Yang calm down. They can be a valuable asset to us. It also opened my eyes to the fact that there is always someone who is stronger."

Yang grunted as they went their own ways. Yang to here room and Ospin to his office.

"Tomorrow is a new day."

Ospin whispered as he steped into the elevator to his office.

Author Note...

Hello my good people. I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Welcome To Remnant. If you have any questions or comments please leave a review and I will answer them. Once again thank for reading my story.

RDE


	5. Chapter 3: Cause and Effect

Chapter 3: Cause and Effect

Team RWBY walked down the corridor twords Team WHITE's room. They were surprised to hear so much noise from the range. They walked in to see Wit and Eric going at it. Their fists were moving so fast they were hard to follow. They stopped as Yang walked through the door.

"Good morning."

Wit said whipping his head with a towel.

"It's time for class."

"Okay. Team WHITE let's get going."

They walked into the armory. They began to put their armor on.

Ruby almost fainted at the sight of the armory.

"What kind of armor is that?"

"Mjolner Mark Six."

"Cool."

They finished and walked into the corridor. They left the basement and walked through the student filled hallway. In their armor Team WHITE was easily a foot taller then most students. They made it to Ports class room form first hour. Port pulled Wit to the side to talk. Wit took of his helmet and looked down at Port. Wit after. All was almost two feet taller then him.

"Good morning. Today I am going to have a demonstration with a creature of Grimm. If you want you can be the person to kill it?"

"That sounds nice. I can have some fun."

"Good just sit in the front."

Wit walked to the seat and sat down. The rest sat next to him and removed their helmet's. The bell rang and the rest of the class came in and sat down.

"Good morning students. Today we will be having a demonstration. Our new Student will be the volunteer."

Wit stood up and grabbed his helmet. Port walked over and pulled open the crate in the corner of the room. A large beowolf walked out.

"Hey!"

Wit yelled at the beowolf. It looked at him and began to run at him. A yellow shimmer appeared and then faded as Wits shields charged. Wit leaped forward straight into the beowolf. There was a loud crack as the beowolf flew into the wall. Leaving a crater in the wall. The beowolf began to stand up but Wit didn't let it. He keep hitting it until it stopped moving. It began to dissolve into the air. Wit stood up and walked back to his seat.

"Well that was interesting. Good job Wit. Now..."

Ports words began to slur. As he sat there he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey. That was cool."

A small voice said. Wit nodded and checked the time.

1 hour later...

The bell rang cutting one of Ports stories in half.

"Well have a good day students, and remember that your reports on Death Stalker behavior is due next week."

Wit and his team walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

"So were to next?"

Wit asked Yang.

"Now we go to combat class."

The walked out side and to a large building. Inside it looked like a coliseum.

15 minutes later...

"Now would you like to challenge anyone Mr. Winchester?"

Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Ya, tall dark and hairy over their."

Cardin pointed at Wit. Wit cracked his neck put on his helmet and jumped into the battle ring.

"There is a cause and effect for everything. Being a doucebag is the cause. Pain is the effect."

"Ya your pain because two hits..."

Cardin was cut off by a swift punch in the face causeing him to fly in to the back wall.

"Right. Me hitting you and you hitting the ground."

"And the match is over Wit is the winner."

1 and a half hours later...

"Ruby where are you going?"

Yang asked her crimson hooded sister.

"Just to the library," Ruby stopped as Yang looked at her with a doubtful glare, "Fine I am going to see Team WHITE. Their armor is just so cool."

Yang rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed.

"Fine but don't get hurt."

Ruby smiled and flung open the door.

"Thanks yang."

Ruby ran through the halls. She almost ran into a few people and a couple doors as they opened. She entered the basement and walked up to the door. She knocked and waited till it opened. Wit opened the door to find Ruby standing there.

"Hello Wit I was... I was wondering if I could... See you weapons, and see how they work?"

Ruby asked looking at him with her puppy dog eyes. He grunted and opened the door. He lead her to the armor rackes.

"Wow there so cool. What are they made of?"

"The armor's shell is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited number of impacts from Covenant energy weapons. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer and the occupant's UNSC-issue Neural Interface."

Ruby stood wide eyed.

"So it is strong?"

"Yes it is very strong."

"Ohh cool, so how does it work."

"You don't want to know. If you are confused now you won't be able to think straight for a few hours."

"Ohhhhh ok."

**Author Note**

Sorry for the short chapter I was unable to get a one thousand word plus chapter out today. I hit a major writers block wall on Thursday. This is all I could get done. Don't worry I will have a amazing chapter next Friday. And no more Monday chapters. It is just to hard to get two chapters written in a week. Please don't be mad. And please leave a review. And have a Merry Christmas.

RDE


	6. Chapter 4: The bloom of change

Chapter 4: The bloom of change

Team WHITE is running through a smoldering forest. Wit can't remember why he is there. Suddenly he is alone in a dark room. He is sitting at a table with a candle as a center piece. It suddenly lit revealing he was not alone. The person who sat across from him was no other then Yang.

"Hey you want to order?"

Wit looked around. He was now in a restaurant. A Waiter stud there with a small note pad.

As he started to talk he was transported to the center of a forest engulfed in flames. He knelt in the middle of the flames holding a beat and bloodied Yang.

"I was always happy you chose me."

Yang muttered her last words to him. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. She lay there limp in his arms he could fell tears running down his face. But he didn't know why. Or what Yang meant. He was suddenly engulfed in the flames. He could see her skin boiling and catching fire.

Real world

Wit suddenly jumped and fell out of bed. Jolting him out of his dream. He was covered in a cold sweat. He looked around to see the rest of Team WHITE sleeping in their beds. He laid back down. He looked at his hands. He didn't know what the dream ment but he needed to know. But who to ask. And how would he explain it. He looked at the time and realized that it was almost six. He went to the shower and started it. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

December 27 8:43 A.M.

"Hello Wit what brings you to my office so early in the morning?"

Ospin sat behind his desk and folded his hands. He than promptly began to drink his coffee. When he sat down the mug Wit started.

"I had a weird dream last night... Actually I have had them the last few nights. I was wandering if you have any idea what they mean?"

Ospin looked at him with a confused look he took a swig of coffee and talked.

"Well I will try my best. Please tell me your dream in detail."

Wit and Ospin sat there for ten minutes whall Wit explained the dream.

"Well, I understand why you came to see me. It is quite a strange dream. When did you start to have this dream?"

"It started on Christmas eve night. Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had a party and invited us. It was actually find of interesting.

I didn't think you had Christmas here. The party ran till eleven or so at night. It was nice to formally meat all the people that helped to save me and my team. But then, something... Something happened"...

December 24 6:57 P.M.

Wit and Team WHITE walked through the hallway. The party they were going to was set to start at seven. They were going to arrive early they didn't understand seven means seven twenty. They walked up to team CFVY's door and knocked. Coco opened the door to be meet by five people easily half a foot taller then here.

" I am guessing you are Team WHITE. Your about two minutes early."

"May we come in?"

"Oh... Sorry yes welcome my name is Coco I am the leader. That is Velvet," Velvet stopped and looked up from her peacon pie and waved, "That is fox and that is Yanutoshi," in suit they both looked over and waved.

Yanutoshi walked over and shook Wits hand. For the first time Velvet saw someone who stood eye to eye wit Yanutoshi.

December 24 10:49 P.M

Wit, Yang, Henry, Yanutoshi, and Jaune had been taking shots of fire ball. When I say Jaune was taking shots he took three shots and then passed out. Phyrra had taken him home at around seven forty. Wit and Yang were the last ones standing. The bottle was empty they last took their last shots. Wit walked twords the sofa. Yang fallowed him. He turned around and looked at her.

"What are... You... Going to do?"

Yang said. Not even five seconds later Yang collapsed onto Wit sending them both to the couch. Wit hit his head on the arm rest of the couch (keep in mind the arm rest is some cloth over wood) knocking him unconscious.

December 25 7:23 A.M.

Wit awoke with a horrible hang over. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room. He then noticed that Yang was laying on top of him. He didn't remember what happened the previous night he couldn't wrap his head around it. As he layed there he looked at the girl laying on his chest. Her golden hair shined in the early morning sun. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He lifted up his hand and ran it though her hair it was softer then it looked. He felt her start to move so he faked like he was still asleep.

Yang's pov

I woke up laying face down in Wit's chest. She felt his hand in her hair. She didn't mind. For the first time she didn't care that someone was touching her hair. She didn't know why. She looked at him and felt her heart started to pound. It was so loud in her head she swore it would wake him up.

No ones pov

Wit opened his eyes. Yang jumped thinking that her heart had really woke him up.

"My head, what happened. Can you please get off me?"

Yang layed there for a few seconds then she remembered were she was and who she was on top of. She jumped up and was out off the room before Wit blinked.

"Good morning."

Coco said as she walked pasted the sofa. Wit jumped up and ran after yang.

December 27 9:10 A.M.

"Well that is an interesting story."

Ospin took a swig of his coffee and sat down his cup.

"So what do you think the dream means?"

Wit egged on hopeing for an answer.

"It's simple... Your in love."

**Author note**

Hey sorry for missing last week's chapter. I had no WiFi for the last two weeks and just got it back. I will spare you the details. I hope you like the chapter. Please leave a like and review.

RDE


	7. Chapter 5: Change is always good

Chapter 5: Change is always good

"Wait what did you say?"  
Wit sat there with a shocked look on his face.  
"I am not an expert but it sounds to me that you are in love with Miss. Yang Xaio Long."  
"No... But... That..."  
Wit couldn't seam to get his thoughts together and make a sentence. He just sat there with a look of truth on his face. No matter how much he denied it he knew it to be true. Wit smirked stud up walked to elevator.  
"Have a nice day Wit. And if you have any further questions please feel free to contact me."  
Wit hit the button to send the elevator to the first floor.

December 27 9:10 A.M.  
Yang's pov

Yang lied in her bed. Since that day she couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time she thought about him her heart started to pound. She could fell it deep inside. She has feelings for Wit but she didn't know or wanted to have them. But she could feel that she did in fact love him. She just couldn't tell why. From the day she met him she hated him. But now she liked him. She liked him a lot. She didn't know why it happened but she could feel it. She didn't know whether to go and talk to him or to talk to someone else. She finally decided to go to the Gym to meet up with Ruby for their Saturday morning exercise.

December 27 9:30 A.M.

Wit walked through the hallway twords the gym. He needed to let out so steam. He was still confused about what Ospin had told him early. He felt it to be true but he didn't know why. As he walked into the gym a familiar red girl ran into him bring him out of his thoughts.  
"Oh hey Wit good morning. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
Ruby said this from the ground. Yang was not to far behind Ruby. She had stopped in her tracks when she saw Wit. She ran over and started to talk.  
"Ah... Hi Wit good morning. I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."  
Wit smirked.  
"Ok but whall we talk let's spare."  
Yang nodded. They walked into sparring chamber one. It was a basketball court sized room with a glass observation wall with the door in it. Everyone in the gym walked over and watched the glass wall was one way. You could see in but not out. It was also sound proof.  
"So... Wit what do you... Think about me?"  
Yang asked as she got into her stance.  
"So you feel the same?"  
Wit said as he leaped twords her.  
"What do you... Wait so you like me to?"  
Yang said as she dodge his punch.  
"Yes... But I don't know why it started on Christmas."  
He landed spun about and threw a right hook.  
"Ok that is the same as me... Wait so why did you want to fight me?"  
She threw up her left arm to block and punch with her left. She landed the punch and knocked Wit back a few feet.  
"Because, fighting helps you understand people better... And I want to understand you."  
Wit ran forward, slid, and spun taking out her legs. He pushed off with one hand and landed on his feet. Yang stud up and jumped twords Wit. Wit grabbed her arm put his other hand in her stomach and flipped her over him. She hit the ground with a thud. The sensors in the room notified them that Yang's aura had dropped to a unsafe level. Wit stud in front of her.  
"Hey do you need help?"  
Wit stuck out his hand. Yang grabbed it and he pulled her up. They stood there for a few seconds just looking at each other. The door opened and Ruby walked in.  
"Wow that was so cool... Are you guys ohhhhh... Wit and Yang sitting in a..."  
She was silence by to sets of glaring eyes looking at her.  
"I'm just going to leave... BYE!"  
Ruby yelled and took off. The two of them just stood there for a few more minutes.

**Author Note***

Sorry for the late chapter. If you have any questions/suggestions please leave a comment.

RDE


	8. Chapter 6: Please Explain

Chapter 6: Please Explain

Wit and Yang walked down the hall. They couldn't figure out whether to hold hands or talk. They ended up back in Team WHITE's armory. They sat down and Wit started to work on his armor.

"So can I help with anything?"

Yang sat there with her head on the table.

"Sure how does love work?"

Yang's head shot off the table.

"Ummm... Usually when two people like each other they start to date."

"Date... Ohhh so if I take you out to a meal would that be a date?"

"Yes... Wait how do you not know this?"

"I was kidnapped along with the rest of Team WHITE at the age six and forced to become a soldier. So I haven't had any normal life experiences in my life."

"Wait... What do you mean?"

"Ohh that's right we haven't told anyone. We may be from another dimension. And we are from the army in that dimension.

Also we were augmented to be this strong."

Yang sat there dumb found for a few seconds.

"So... You..."

"I understand it is a little difficult to get a hold of. Don't worry. Think of it this way if that didn't happen we would never have meet. But I would still be with my family."

"So how did they change you?"

"They permanently changed my bones, my muscle, my metabolism, they cut me open and graphed nearly unbreakable material on to my bones. It was painful but now I am stronger, smarter, and faster then I was before. My body is covered in permanent scars. I am broken at my core. They Wanted unbeatable soldiers. But all the got were Robots that would never say no or question orders. When we die is the only time they treat us like real people instead of objects. You are the first person that sees me as a person. Someone to talk to. An equal. Someone that is worth love. Thank you... Thank you for loving me and for letting me love you. You don't see me as armor you see me as a person."

Yang stood there looking at Wit as he worked she walked up to him and hugged him.

"You will never be just a suit of armor to me. I love you and that is what matters."

Wit looked down at felt a smile creep onto his face.

December 27 1:54 P.M.

Yang's POV

Yang walked through the door into team RWBY's room. not one second later she was bombarded by questions from her team.

"Hello Yang I am guessing that you were with your Boyfrie… owwwwww… Weiss i said be careful"

"Well i'm sorry you should brush your hair more… And what's this about yang having a boyfriend"

"Yang likes that new guy Wi… OWWWWWW! I said be careful"

"And I said brush your hair. Wait so you actually like someone?"

"Is that so hard to believe, and yes he likes me to."

"It's nice to hear you found someone."

Blake said as she poped out from under her covers.

"Thank you. See Weiss if you be nice to people they will like you more. Now if you don't mind I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"My date."

After one second they all came to the same conclusion.

"A DATE!"

December 27 5:30 P.M.

Wits POV

Reservations check, movie check,...

Twenty minutes earlier

"Hey Ospin."

"Yes Wit, what do you need."

"Can I have some money. I will pay you back."

"How much do you need."

Ospin took a sip of coffee.

"One hundred lein am I saying it right."

Spit take all over professor port as he walked around a corner.

"One hundred. I guess I could but if you don't pay me back," he held out the money,"I wi..."

"Don't worry thanks."

Wit yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Well he is a hand full."

"Hey Ospin can you help me clean up?"

Current time

Money check. I think this will... I know this will go as...

Wit was pulled out of his head by the voice he was waiting for.

"Hey Wit I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Don't worry your..."

Wit turned around and was speechless. He didn't expect Yang to have got all dressed up. In his mind she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Good... Good evening Yang... You... You look really good."

"Did I go over board?"

"No," his voice cracked slightly, "No you look goo... Great, you look great."

Wit gestered to the airship that was about to leave. They boarded and found a seat. The airship started to move with quick jolt and then it kept at a constant speed.

December 27 8:53

Wit and Yang walked down the hallway to Team RWBY's room.

They stood in front of the door.

"Hey I had alot of fun are you sure you haven't already done this before."

"Ya I'm pretty sure."

"So is there anything else on tonights agenda?"

"No... Should there did I miss something. We weren't late for our reservation, we saw the movie, we got ice cream. Seriously did I miss something your freaking me out."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Yang pulled Wit down to eye level and kissed him.

"So that is what I forgot."

Wit pulled yang into another kiss. The moment would of been perfect except.

"Hey guys how was..."

Ruby threw open the door to find her sister being kissed by her new boyfriend.

"Yang! You know what dad said. No..."

Ruby was quickly silenced by Yang's hand.

"Sorry about her I had funny. See you tomorrow, good night."

Yang pushed Ruby back into the room and shut the door.

"Good night."

Wit smiled and headed back to his room.

**Author note**

Hey hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment. I will read and respond to them. And if they are help full tips I will use them.

RDE


	9. Authors Note 2

**Authors note**

Hey sorry that there is no chapter this week but I will release a new one next Friday. This week was very stressful, I had two essays due in English that has taken up most of my time. Don't worry about it I will be back next week with an all new chapter explaining Team WHITE alot more in depth.

RDE


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A family of friends

December 30 11:45 P.M.

The year was coming to a close. Team WHITE and Team RWBY got together for a party in Team WHITE's room. They just got a TV installed so they could watch TV and party the night away. Wit and Yang were sitting on the couch watching TV and talking. Weiss and Ruby sat in a recliner together next to the couch asleep. Blake and Henry were playing cards. Eric, Isabel, and Timothy were taking shots of whisky.

Wits POV

"I have been meaning to ask you... How are you and Ruby related?"

"Ruby's dad took me in after my mom disappeared."

"Ow. Ok."

"Ya... Hey you said you would tell me more about you and your team."

"Now did I well I guess I can tell you a little. It is not like it is classified in this world."

Twelve years ago...

Sergeant Mendez had just finished telling the group of six year old children to form groups of threes. Wit looked around and found himself the odd man out.

"One fifty three join up with one ninety and one fifteen!"

Wit walked over to the two kids.

"Hi my name is Wit."

Wit put out his hand to be met with air.

"Hello my name is Henry."

"And mine is Eric, we are twins we both..."

Eric was stopped by Henry who held up a single finger to his lips.

"I am sorry about him he has a small case of ADHD."

Henry shook Wits hand.

"It is nice to meet you Henry and Eric, I hope we can get along."

Amidst their conversation they missed Sgt. Mendez explaining the goal of the obstacle course. Regardless they still took off when he said start. Wit, Henry, and Eric were the second team to the pole. At the top was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He jumped down knocking It over and took off back to Mendez. Eric helped Wit up.

"Hey are you OK."

"Ya I am fine thanks."

Wits group climbed the pole and rung the Bell. They jumped down and ran back to Sgt. Mendez.

"Wow Wit your... really... fast."

Henry said out of breath.

"Thanks I am a lot faster but I don't like to leave friends behind... We are friend right?"

"Ya... The best... Of friends."

Eric panted.

Current day...

"Later on we meet Isabel and Timothy. Before we were augmented I was put in charge of Team WHITE. And the rest is history."

"Wow I almost forgot about that." Henry said from behind wit.

"He Wit did I ever tell you that kid who knocked you over turned out to be John 117."

Eric mumbled half asleep.

"Ya that's right I can't believe he went on to be the Master Chief."

Isabel noted from the corner of the bar.

"So Wit why do you have numbers as your last name?"

As if on cue with Blake's question the music stopped.

"When," Wit looked at his hands,

"When we were taken they told use we were now all family. They took our last names and replaced our names with our subject number. It has been so long but I still remember my real name. It lingers in my mind. Brand... Wit Brand... Third son of Markus and Samantha Brand. Youngest of the Brand siblings but the strongest."

Wit sat there looking at his hands.

"Henry Sanders."

"Eric Sanders."

"Isabel Clark."

"Timothy Anderson."

All the members of Team WHITE rose and said their names. Wit looked up and stood. Team WHITE saluted Wit, they all had smiles on their faces. Wit saluted back. They all sat back down and sighed.

"Hey look it is almost midnight!"

Ruby announced, her head popping up from Weiss's shoulder.

They stood in a group and watched the clock. The two hands met at Twelve. Wit popped a bottle of champagne. Yang pulled him into a kiss. Ruby kissed Weiss on the forehead as she was still asleep. Henry pulled Blake to him and kissed her.

"Well looks like we are the last ones single, so?"

Eric nugged Isabel.

"In your dreams."

She laughed and took a sip of champagne.

January 1 3:27 A.M.

As the party died down team RWBY decided to go back to their dorm but one of them stayed behind.

"You think we should wake Yang?"

Ruby whispered with a still asleep Weiss on her back.

"No let's let her sleep she looked happy. "

Blake answered.

Yang laid next to Wit. He had one of his arms around her back and the other hand in her hair. She in turn had wrapped her arms around his neck. They laid on top of the blankets on Wit's bed in the corner of the room. The both had smiles on their faces. They were face to face with their noses touching. Ruby walked slightly behind Blake thanks to Weiss on her back. She just kept thinking to herself how dad was going to react when he comes to visit in a week.

I still can't believe she lets him touch her hair, I hope dad likes him or things could get ugly.

Ruby continued to walk with a grin on her face. Blake also had a grin. She couldn't believe that Henry had made the first move.

I wonder if I could get him to read Ninjas of Love with me.

Ospin study…

"So How are the new "students" doing?"

"There is no need to worry… Anyways why did you come here?"

"I have all right to come here Ospin, we are friends anyways… right"

"You are correct."

"So I am guessing you already know that he will be here next week."

"Yes I know. But I invited him, he must have told you and you felt left out so you showed up."

"Correct as always. I will be her for the next two weeks so I will be talking to these "students" to see if they are safe to have

Them here."

"As I said there is no need to…"

"There is always a need to worry."

"Is this about them or you Qrow."

**Authors Note**

Hey my loyal readers, sorry for missing two weeks. I have been in a bit of trouble. I won't get too into it but I have had a rough few weeks. But here you go. Chapter 7 I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you have any questions, favorite, and follow. Talk to you next week. BYE!

RDE


	11. Chapter 8: Father issues

**Authors Note**

Hint: When you read Tai Yang's part read it in a southern accent... Like from Mississippi... Just a tip.

RDE

Chapter 8: Father issues

January 1 8:00 A.M.

Ospin's study...

"What do you mean by is this about me? I am just worried about my nieces around them."

"Qrow you don't have to worry about them. Actually Team RWBY has been hanging out with them a lot. I think Yang began to date their leader. He asked me for money a few weeks ago for a date. I am surprised at how fast he paid me back."

"Wait... How much did he barrow?"

"About one hundred Lein."

"One... One... One hundred," Qrow said with one of his eyes twitching,"And you didn't think of telling me?"

"No I didn't think you cared."

"Hey Ospin were is there dorm!?"

"Down in the basement in the old dorms, why?"

Before he realised it Qrow was in the elevator and going down the into the basement.

Team WHITE's room 8:10 A.M.

Wit and Yang still laid on Wit's bed. Yang had started to wake. She opened her eyes to see Wit laing next to her. SUDDENLY! Qrow kicked the door open.

"Where are you Wit we need to have a... YANG!"

"QROW!"

Qrow stood in the door way with his mouth hanging open. Yang sat up with the most surprised look on here face.

"Y... Yang... What are you doing."

"I was sleeping."

"Ya with him, what would your dad say."

"You didn't tell him."

All the while Wit laid sound asleep. Sadly the noise began to wake him up.

"What's going on?"

Wit said as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"You and I need to talk."

Qrow began to walk over to him.

"Qrow no... Please."

Qrow grabbed Wits shirt and pull him off the bed. What Qrow didn't expect that when standing Wit would be almost a head taller and he had to look up to make eye contact with him.

"We... Uh... We need to..."

"What do we need to do."

Qrow took a second to pull him self together.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About you dating my niece."

"Qrow you really don't have to."

"Yang if I don't your dad will."

"Oh then yes please Wit please talk to him."

"Ok I will but only because of Yang wanting me to."

Beacon Coffee shop January 1

8:20 A.M.

Wit sat across from Qrow at a small round Table.

"So Wit, I honestly don't have as much of a problem as her day would be. But I want to spare you his talk because he can talk for hours. So here is the shortened version. If you hurt Yang he will hurt you, if you wrong Yang he will hurt you, if he... I think you get it."

"Ya. I would never think of hurting Yang. I really like her.

I... I love her."

Qrow sat there smirking.

"You really do. I don't think

Tai Yang will have a problem with you your a nice kid. Just, if you really love her stay with her and on your graduation day propose. Just ask Tai first."

"I am guessing Tai Yang is her dad."

"Yes, and he is very protective of his daughters."

"Oh... So I am guessing you are going to talk to Ruby and Weiss next."

"Wait... What?"

"Ya Ruby and Weiss started to date about a week ago."

"Well then I will see you later."

Qrow took off as Yang walked up.

"Hey Wit how did it go."

"It was fine."

Yang sat down and ordered some coffee.

January 8 11:55 A.M.

Beacon main landing platform...

"Yaaaaang!"

"What Ruby?"

"When did dad say he was going to get here?"

"He said he would be here at noon."

Once Yang finished Ruby continue to run circles in front of the bench were Yang, Wit, and Weiss sat.

"Ruby please just calm down and sit."

Weiss said warming up her hands.

"Ya... If you don't calm down I might not let you have any more cookies."

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. The voice threatining her cookies. The voice came from about three feet behind the bench.

"Don't just stand there come give me a hug."

All three who where sitting on the bench turned around to see

Tai Yang.

"Dad!"

Yang jumped over the bench and tackled her dad. They stood up and Ruby ran over and gave him a hug as well. Wit stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello sir," Wit put out his hand, "I am Wit Brand. It is nice to meet you."

Tai Yang firmly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to. Not to be rude but do I know you?"

"No sir, this is the first time we meet... If you have the time I would like to talk to you in private."

"Ok? If these two don't mind we can talk right now."

Both Ruby and Yang shook their heads yes and walked away.

"When you to are done we will be in the cafeteria!"

Yang yelled as they walked away.

"So kid what did you want?"

"Um... Sir your daughter and I... We have been dateing now for around three weeks, and I know you will probably say no and I know this is a little late but I really like Yang so may I have you permission to date her."

"Wit I told my daughters that they are not to date anyone until they are out of school so n..."

"Sir I understand but I have to put this out there. I love Yang and even if you say no, I can't make you any promises. And in three years I will again ask you for something, if you say no I won't stop. Every time I see you I will ask."

"Boy you must have some of the biggest balls to tell me that. I have half a mind to knock you out. But I am not going to. All I will say is stay away from my daughter."

"Sorry as I said I can't make any promises, I love Yang to much."

"Boy if you love living, you will stay away from her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Are you deaf? Yes that was a threat."

"I don't think you know how much of a bad idea that is. I don't want to hurt you because you are Yang's dad, but if you attack me I will defend myself."

"If we fight there will be two hits. Me hitting you..."

"And you hitting the ground."

The air grew silent. Wit and

Tai Yang stood still looking at each other. Suddenly Tai Yang broke up with laughter.

"Man you have to have huge balls. I like you."

Wit stood there stunned.

"Man you are the first person who tried to date Yang who actually stood up to me," Tai Yang calmed down, " You just proved that you truly do love my daughter. Yes, you can date Yang. And in three years when you ask me I will test you again."

Wit began to smile.

"Thank you, you really got me I can usually tell when someone is joking but you fooled me."

They continued to talk as they walked to the cafeteria to meet Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

**Authors note**

Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am releasing this a day early because I won't be able to Friday. I am going to Colorado to ski over presidents day weekend and won't be back till Tuesday night. I hope you all have a good presidents day weekend. Please leave a review if you have any questions.

RDE


	12. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

This chapter contains mild gore in the sense of torture.

Chapter 9: Back breaking pain called love

Sunday January 10 1:27 A.M.

Wit awoke covered in a cold sweat. He tried to recall the dream from which he had awoken. All he could remember was a dark room and the sounds of pain. As he sat there he realised he had sweat enough to dampen his sheets and cause them to stink. He striped his bed and put the sheets in the washer. He layed on the couch and tired to go back to sleep. After an hour of laying there the washer beeped notifying him it was finished. He put them in the dryer. Instead of trying to get some rest he went to the gym. He walked through the halls trying to remember the dream. He looked out the large windows as he passed them. The moon hung so gently in the air as if the slightest breeze could blow it down. Then he noticed something unsettling. An airship comeing towards the school. It turned and the side door opened and a figure jumped out. Wit ran out the building and to where he saw the figure. He looked around to see it running along the roofs. He followed it as it ran towards the gym. It left the roof and entered the locker room. Wit slid in before the door closed. He found the figure forcing a locker open. Once inside with delicate fingers and extreme consintration sabotage the weapon inside. Wit recognized it as Cresent Rose, Ruby's scythe, Wit crept silently towards the figure as the figure finished Wit talked them. It took a few seconds but Wit pined them up against the wall.

"Who are you and what purpose do you have to sabotage Ruby's weapon?"

The person stayed silent.

"Ohhhhh... The quite game I usually win."

Wit pulled a knife out of his pocket and drove it in to the side of the person. They let out a loud screech.

"Calm down I won't kill you, yet, you just have to answer my questions."

"Fine, fine my name is Emerald."

The girls voice rang out in pain.

Tears ran down her face. The moon light came through one of the windows and illuminated the scene. A small pool of blood formed at her feet.

"I was sent to attach explosives to several people's weapons so the next time they used them they would detonate and kill they."

**Start of gore. If you want to skip go till it says end of gore**

"Well then, you have two options, disarmed the bomb and remove it. In that situation you live. Or you don't, and I kill you in the most painfull way possible."

"Ya right you don't scare me."

"Really, then I will start. First I will slowly cut across your stomach, not deep enough to puncture but deep enough to hurt like hell."

Wit slid the knife back and forth in a line across her stomach slowly making it deeper.

"Now I will cut in-between you fingers."

He droped her to the ground and held her there. He held her hand and left small painfull cuts between her fingers.

"Please stop, I will disarm it."

"I already gave you a chance."

"Please."

"I thought I didn't scare you."

"Please stop."

"Fine."

**end of gore**

Wit stood up, he picked her up by her hair and dragged her to Ruby's locker. He set her down in front of it.

"Get going or should I continue."

"No, please."

She quickly disarmed and removed the bomb.

"Can I leave now?"

" I said I would let you live not leave."

In one swift move Wit slammed her head in to the locker door knocking her unconscious. He lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary. When he got there the nurses took care of her. Wit called Ospin and told him what happened. Ospin rush down to the infirmary. They discussed what happened and Ospin wrote up a report.

Monday January 11 8:30 A.M.

Wit sat in Ports classroom, the class was as normal as ever. Port was telling a story of adventures past. Ruby was asleep and Weiss was barely hanging on to consciousnesses.

Yang had her head resting on Wit's shoulder. Suddenly Yang started to whisper.

"Hey Wit where were you yesterday?"

"I was in the infirmary."

"Wait, are you ok?"

"Ya, I was sitting guard. I will explain it at lunch."

"Ok."

Yang layed her head back down.

Monday January 11 11:15 A.M.

Wit got his lunch which consisted of a hamburger, beans, coleslaw, and a soda. Wit found Yang and sat next to her.

"So what happened?"

Yang nugged him.

"Oh," He swallowed the bite of hamburger, "I caught a terrorist rigging bombs on students weapons."

"Oh... So how did you..."

"ATTENTION all students, a fugitive has escaped from the infirmary please remain inside."

Wit ran to a window and saw the girl.

"Yang I will be right back."

He jumped out the window and chased after her.

"Stop!"

Wit yelled as he pulled his pistol out of his hip holster. He talked the girl. He stood up and was now in front of her.

"You."

She looked up at Wit.

"Ya, you shouldn't have ran."

She jumped up and ran at him. Before she made it two feet Wit squeezed off two rounds, one in each of her knee caps. She hit the ground.

"Shit, what the fuck how did my aura not block that."

"Because these are steel bullets."

Beacon gaurds showed up and carried her away.

"Wit are you ok?"

Yang ran around the corner.

"Ya, don't worry I never leave my room with out my trusty M40."

Yang ran over and gave Wit a hug.

"Don't ever do that again."

Wit stood there and looked down at Yang.

"If you got hurt or worse because I couldn't stop you or help you I don't know if I could live with my self."

"Don't wor..."

Yang looked up at Wit. He could see tears forming in her eyes. He stopped and hugged her back.

"Don't worry, I will never leave you. I promise, I will do everything in my power to stay safe for you."

The Bell rang and notified them it was time for their next class.

Monday January 11 5:12 P.M.

Wit and Yang snuggled on the couch in Team WHITE's room.

Yang was asleep but Wit sat their thinking about what Yang had said. Suddenly his scroll started to buzz. He looked at it to see it was Ospin.

"Hello this is Wit. Yes, is it important. Fine I will be there soon."

Wit hung up.

"Yang, Yang wake up."

Wit lightly shook Yang.

"Five more minutes."

"Yang I need to go."

"Ok... See you."

Yang fell back to sleep. Wit smiled. He stood up and left.

The elevator doors to Ospin's office opened.

"Ospin this better be important."

"Wit I would like you to meet General Ironwood."

"Hello, I have heard about you."

**Authors Note**

Hey readers, it is the RDE I am back and now we are on normal schedule of a new chapter every Friday. If you have any questions please leave a review and I will respond. Have a nice weekend.

RDE


	13. Chapter 11: Valentines Brawl

Chapter 11: Valentines Brawl

Friday February 12 4:45 P.M.

"Wait, Yang you can't just cancel our plans."

"Why."

"I already have reservations."

Yang stopped walking.

"Reservations for where?"

"For Durant's."

"Wait... The most expensive restaurant in Vale. How did you get reservations?"

"Two months ago, they had an opening for two. I took it."

"How much did you have to pay?"

"Two hundred Lein."

Yang's mouth dropped open.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise. I wanted to let you have a nice night."

"Wit... You didn't nee..."

Wit kissed her to stop her.

"But I did, don't worry I can get a fifty percent refund."

"No we will go."

"Kay, but why did you want to cancel?"

"A week before you appeared there was a large robbery we tried to stop. We were going to investigate but you guys dropped out of the sky."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but we were going to do that this weekend."

"Tell you what I will help and we will do it tomorrow so on Sunday we can enjoy ourselves."

Saturday February 13 9:45 A.M.

"You all know what you need to do." Ruby said.

"Ya, you and me are going to the CCT tower to see if there has been any more dust robberies."

Weiss said smiling standing next to Ruby.

"The White Fang hold regular meetings to recruit new members and announce any plans." Blake chimed in with Timothy next to her.

"We are going to go see a friend of mine in the bad part of town."

Yang said. Wit stood next to her.

"Eric, Henry, and Isabel will be Blake's backup in case anything happens."

"Good once we are done we will meet up near Yang to go over what we found."

"Ya."

A mysterious voice chimed from the window.

"Sun, how did you get up there?"

Yang asked.

"It's easy I do it all the time."

"You do what!"

Weiss said.

"I climb trees all the time."

Sun swings into the room.

"So how can I help?"

"Sorry sun but we don't want to get any more friends involved."

"You should always get friends involved that's why I brought Neptune."

They stuck their head out the window to see Neptune.

"What's up... But seriously can I come in."

"Fine sun you will go with Blake, Neptune you can go with Yang. Now let's go."

Ruby grabbed Weiss and ran.

Saturday February 13 8:24 P.M.

Yang pulled up in front of Juniors club. A few seconds later Wit pulled up with Neptune on the back.

"You can let go now."

"Wait... What."

You can let go and get off tough guy."

Neptune stepped off and then Wit got off.

"I beat you."

Yang said as she nudged him.

"On because this guy kept making me slow down."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to die."

"Man up, I didn't even scream the first time I used a drop pod. Or jumped out of a Pelican from two hundred feet."

"I think he gets it Wit."

They walked up to the door and walked in. The club's doors was a double set. The first set lead to a waiting room of sorts. In this room was two guards. They took one look at Yang freaked out ran inside and closed the door.

"What was that about?"

Wit asked.

"I tell you about it later."

Yang armed her Ember Celia and blew the doors open. Her friendly knock was met with multiple guns.

"Can you explain to me what you mean by friend?"

Wit asked.

"Stop stop, no body shot. Blondie you're here," Junior pushed his way through the crowd, "Why?"

"You still owe me a drink."

Yang walked past him closely followed by Wit. The rest dispersed though the club.

"Ladies."

Neptune still standing by the door.

Saturday February 13 8:34 P.M.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know."

"All I know is what happened last time you were here, he payed up front I lent him my men and they never came back."

Yang sat arguing with Junior whall Wit and Neptune sat at the other end of the bar.

"So, how long have you and..."

Wit cut of Neptune by holding up a finger. He pulled out his scroll and answered the call.

"Wait, Eric I need you to slow down."

Suddenly over the speaker he heard a loud explosion. Then he got a call from Isabel.

"Hello."

"Wit, things got a little hairy. We are chasing a large robot which is chasing Blake and we are heading you way."

The call went silent.

"Yang we need to go!"

Wit yelled down the bar as he left.

"Sorry I'll talk to you later."

Yang ran after them.

"What's going on?"

Yang asked.

"The party is coming to us."

Wit replied as he got on his bike. Suddenly Blake, Sun, and Timothy ran by closely followed by a large robot and the rest of Team WHITE.

"I see what you mean"

Yang answered.

The both took off and chased them. They caught up about half a mile later, but by then they were on the highway. Yang, Wit, and Neptune swerved between cars whall Blake, Sun, Timothy, and the rest of Team WHITE jumped from car to car. The robot continued to fire at Yang and Wit as Neptune returned fire.

"Hold it steady."

Neptune stood up on the back of the bike. He then jumped and latched on to the robot. Sun also began to attack it. Suddenly the robot chucked Neptune at Sun knocking them both off the road.

"Sun, Neptune!"

Suddenly Weiss and Ruby appeared out of thin air. Weiss froze the road causing the robot to lose balance and Ruby knocked it of the road. They all followed it. The ensuing battle was short work. Team RWBY and WHITE took turns exchanging blows. So it fell apart. Torchwick stood up just as a pink and brown haired girl landed in front of him. Yang took a quick stride to try and catch them off guard. When her hit landed the two fell to pieces. As a airship took off with both on board.

"I guess you could say she made our plans, fall apart."

Weiss said.

"No, just no."

Yang said as she walked past Weiss.

Sunday February 14 6:45 P.M.

Wit and Yang are sitting next to each other in a booth.

"So what do you think?"

Wit asked.

"I think this steak is absolutely delicious."

"Good, I am just happy you like it. Yang I want you to start staying in my room," Yang's eyes widened, "Every time you stay the night with me I sleep better, I actually have dreams at night."

"Wit I thought you would never ask."

Yang leans over and gives Wit a kiss. She then places her head on his shoulder.

"Yang promise me you won't leave me."

"I promise."

Behind them though the window of Durant's a shooting star can be seen.

**Authors Note**

Hey guys,

Sorry for the late chapter.

I don't have much to say. If you have any questions or suggestions please leave a review and i will read and respond to them.

RDE


	14. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note**

Hey guys...

I am taking a break from Welcome To Remnant. I know sad. But don't worry I am starting a new story. A chapter will be released on Friday. But not every Friday. A chapter will be released on weeks when I can't get a WTR chapter out. This week I will post the first chapter. If you have any questions or advice please leave a review. Have a nice week.

RDE


	15. Chapter 12: Bday trouble

**Authors Note**

Hey guys...

Sorry for missing a week. I got sick and was unable to think without causing a splitting headache. But don't worry I am fine. So here is a new chapter. Have a nice week.

RDE

Chapter 12: Bday trouble

Thursday May 12 4:56 P.M.

It had been about a month since the attack on Vale. Roman had been arrested the grim cleaned up. During the fight Wit had taken a pretty bad hit. One of the nevermores Coco. Shot out off the air crashed into Wit. It threw him off balance and disrupting his shields leaving him open. An alpha Ursa had took that opening and slashed his chest. The blow knocked Wit back, the Ursa jumped on him and repeatedly slashed him. After a few seconds it broke through the upper chest and ripped through his flesh. Before it could hit him again Fox knocked it away while Eric and Juane dragged him away just as the airship carrying Professor Port and another team landed. Once Yang noticed she ran over and helped get him on board. Before it took off to take them to the hospital Eric had got of all of the upper armor off. Yang sat next to him holding Wits head and using a oxygen to help him breath.

"Hey," Wit said opening his eyes,

"Looks like I'm not..."

Wit stopped as he started to hack up blood.

"Shit," Eric said, "He has a punctured lung. Yang open my pack and grab the bio-foam."

Yang grabbed the canister and handed it to Eric.

"Hold on, this isn't that bad," Eric said pumping the wound full of bio-foam, "Remember augmentation, you got thought that, this is nothing compared to that."

The airship landed and a group of doctors unloaded him onto a gurney. As the pushed him away Eric followed and explained to them his condition. Once surgery was done Eric walked out and told Yang how he was doing. After a month he was finally able to get released. Yang was there to greet him. As he rolled out in a wheelchair he smiled when he saw Yang.

"What is it, does my hair not look good?"

Yang said as he stood up.

"No, I am just happy I don't have to eat hospital food any more. That stuff is nasty."

He said as he wrapped his right arm around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. His left arm was in a sling. They walked down the sidewalk to the airship pickup area.

"So, do you want to do anything?"

"I didn't have anything in particular, what do you what to do?"

"I don't know. Hey when's your birthday?"

"Oh it's... Wait what are you doing?"

"Is it bad if I know your birthday?"

"No, but you're planning something."

They stepped into a airship.

"You just never told me."

"You never asked."

"Well what is it?"

"May 15, and I am going to be nineteen."

"Wait that's this weekend we could..."

"No, no party's it just isn't my thing. I didn't like them before I was a spartan either. I don't know why."

"Ohhh... So you are eighteen and seeing as I just turned eighteen you're almost a year older then me."

"Wait did I miss your birthday?"

"Ya it was two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I went home that week to see my dad."

"Well then to make you happy I will take you out to dinner on Sunday in honor of your birthday and mine."

"Really."

"Yes, just you and me."

The airship landed at beacons landing pad. The proceeded to walk off. Once off Wit was meet by a group of all his friends.

"Welcome back."

They all said.

"Thanks, but we're..."

Wit was cut off by Eric tackling him.

"Hey, you son of a bitch why did it take you so long to get back. I've seen you kill a brute with a broken arm."

Eric got up.

After he got his arm out of the sling Wit stud up.

"How did you call my bluff?"

"In the Twelve years I've known you even with d dislocated shoulder you have never had your arm in a sling."

The group of people walked over.

Henry walked up and socked Wit in the chest.

"Don't fuck with us. We are your team we know you too well."

The all walked to team WHITE's room. Along the way they were stopped by a number of teachers including Ospin. Once at the room Wit opened the door to be met by balloons and streamers and a large banner with the words, Welcome Home. The party went on for around three hours. Throughout the night people left till it was just team RWBY and team WHITE. RWBY and Weiss were asleep in the recliner. Henry and Blake laid in his bed reading together. Isabel and Eric were cleaning the kitchen. Timothy was asleep on the couch. Wit and Yang laid in his bed talking.

"So how was your day."

"Fun Yang, it was fun."

"So... Did the... Injuries scar."

"Ya."

Wit lifted his shirt.

"Whoa."

Yang traced along the scars with her hand. The scar tissue was still a pinkish color standing out among the other scars he had accumulated over the years.

"I'm happy you're back. It was rough without you. I was so lonely."

Sunday May 15 5:30P.M.

Wit and Yang steped off the airship and started to walk through Vale.

"So what is your plan for us tonight?"

Yang asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could see a movie and then go to that new cafe by the mall that just opened up. Then mabye we could go shopping."

"That sounds nice."

Do to his helping with combat training Ospin had started to pay Wit a small amount every day he help. After a while he had save a lot. Once the movie was over they went to the cafe and had a small meal seeing as they had filled up on popcorn. They stayed there for half an hour. After they went into the mall. Vales shopping mall was massive. Wit had been there once before to buy a couch and a recliner for the room. Yang led him to a clothes store on the third floor. After a minute Yang found two new outfits for Wit. After the purchased them they went to a shoe store. Wit told Yang he had to go to the bathroom. Once out of the store he jumped in an elevator and went to the first floor. After a minute he found a jewelry store and walked in. He walked up to the counter.

"Hello can I see you necklaces?"

"Yes, they are over here."

The lady led him to a display. He picked out a simple design with a diamond in the middle. He payed and left. As he turned the corner he bumped into Yang.

"Hey Wit how was the bathroom."

"You caught me."

He handed her the box. She opened it and was surprised to see the necklace she wanted for her birthday but was unable to get.

"How did you pay for this."

"I have my ways."

She smiled as he put it on her. They left the store and returned to beacon. Once the were back in the room the nearly passed out. They curled up together and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**

Hey I am back, no excuses I just needed some R&R but as I am writing this it is 6:28 on a Friday morning at my cabin, and I felt like I needed to continue the story so here you go.

Chapter 13: life ceases as we know it

* * *

8:50P.M.

Wit is running through the hellish land scape beacon has became. His only purpose is to find Yang amongst this chaos. Blake, Weiss, and him split up to try and find her. As he rounds the corner of the now crumbing library he catches a glimpse of that golden hair. Once he is fully around the corner the scenario before him is played out. A mysterious figure is standing in front of a injured Blake and yang is charging it. In his eyes it plays in slow motion. Yang jumps, he swings. Wit goes from a standstill to a full out sprint towards the figure. Wits sword rises to block as his pistol rises to meet the figures shoulder two shots are fired the first knocked out its aura the second plows through its shoulder winging it. The figures sword came around but Wit was to fast. He jumped up and planted his feet in its chest. In one swift action he kicked the figure flying and sent himself across the room to Yang and Blake.

"Are you alright?"

He asked Blake picking Yang up in his arms.

"It's just a scratch, we have to make it the airship dock right now."

Blake said standing up and leading the way. Wit looked at the wall where he kicked the figure into and it was gone.

9:00P.M.

Ruby and Weiss approached the landing platform. As the sight came into view Ruby's mouth dropped a gap in shock to find her sister missing a arm with her head being cradled by Wit crying quietly while running his hand though her hair, and Blake laying there as Nora and Ren tended to the stab wound in her abdomen.

"What happened?"

Ruby asked starting to cry.

"I failed to keep her safe from harm, I was to late," Wit paused to take a breath and find the words he needed, "Why couldn't I have stopped her."

At that moment Ruby's scroll buzzed. She picked up and seconds later started to run.

"Ruby wait," Weiss called out, "Where are you going."

"Jaune just called to tell me to help pyhrra."

Ruby finished.

"I will help."

Wit said about to stand up.

"No stay here with Yang get her out of the city."

Ruby said pointing at him.

Seconds later Weiss and her ran off.

* * *

One Week later...

Wit awoke in the chair next to Yang's bed. At first he squinted but eventually he opened his eyes. He stood up and check if Yang was still asleep sure enough she was. He walked out of the room and began his new daily routine. He walked in to the kitchen to find as usual the only other person awake was Qrow. Wit walked to the coffee maker and started it. He than sat on the couch with Qrow until it finished. Once done he walked over and poured two cups one black and one half full of coffee half full of creamer and dosed with a heavy amount of sugar, just the way Ty Yang liked it. He than took Ty Yang's to Ruby's room were he lightly taped him on the shoulder and held out the coffee. Ty Yang griped the mug and took a sip and smiled.

"Perfect."

Ty Yang added.

Wit then left the room picked up the second mug and brought it to Yang's room as soon as he entered Yang sat up eyes closed reaching out for the mug. Eventually she found it and was also met with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning."

Yang said instantly after gulping down half the mug.

Wit simple smiled and returned the geaster after words heading back to the kitchen to and started breakfast.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I should also note that I have not slept in the past 24 hours. So sorry for the short chapter and the large jump.

RDE.


	17. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

Good morning, afternoon, and/or evening RDE here with another installment of WTR. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: For the foreseeable future

* * *

8:00 A.M.

Wit awoke as usual. He checked and Yang was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee but before he could sit down he heard Tai Yang from upstairs.

"Ruby, you're awake."

At that set of words both Qrow and him running up the stairs into Ruby's room. As they looked into the room they heard them talking.

"What happened?"

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you outta there though; he got you home safe."

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright?"

"Uh… She's uh… She's gonna be alright. I think she's just… I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

"What happened to the school! And Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

"Things at Vale are under control. But the school? It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is... doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But... It's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did what?"

"Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?"

"I... Look, that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess."

Qrow walked into the room.

"It's always a mess. Mind if we have a minute?"

"What, I can't stay here?"

"Tai. Please."

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea."

Tai and Wit walked into the kitchen.

"So... how you feeling?"

Was the last thing Wit heard Qrow say to Ruby before he was out of range. Tai opened the cabinet and removed the tea pot. He filled it with water and set it on the stove.

"I can't believe she is awake." Wit said.

"Ya," Tai stood their with a face of terror, "It has been two weeks, I didn't know if she would."

"Tai you look worried."

"I just am afraid if she finds out what is going on she will want to go and help."

"Tai you know that is her decision to make, and if she goes i will to and so will my team we will keep her safe."

"I know I can trust you Wit but I… I just don't know if i can let her go again."

"Don't worry, she is stronger than she looks don't be afraid."

As they finished the tea pot started to whistle, and a knock came at the door. Wit walked over and opened it to find his team and the faces of team JNPR.

"Welcome back," Wit said giving each a hug, "How did it go?"

Henry began.

"We were able to make it into the basement and retrieve the gear and after that we were able to find five large canisters of dustpaine so we can keep the heat on in the winter."

They all walked in and set their stuff down in the large walk in storage closet by the front door Wit helped his team take of their armor while team JNPR went back outside to carry in the rest of the stuff. As Ren closed the door and locked it Ruby came walking out.

"Ruby!"

Everyone but Wit and Tai Yang yelled.

Nora ran over and gave her a hug. And the rest of the group proceeded to walk over and ask her how she was feeling. Afterwards Tai Yang handed her the cup of tea. She sat down on the couch. While the rest got caught up Wit went back upstairs to check on Yang. he walked into the room. Yang was sitting up looking out the window.

"I Know you want to come down stairs." Wit said.

"I need help getting dressed."

"What do you mean, Yang Xiao Long do you expect me to believe you are unable to get dressed on your own."

"I also need a shower."

"Well that i can help you with."

They both smiled and Wit walked over.

"I can help you with getting dressed but the shower i am going to have to take a rain check on."

Yang smiled and wiggled over till her legs hung over the side of the bed. Wit took off her pajama pants and replaced with a clean pair of pants. Then he changed her shirt. One he was done he picked her up and gave her a kiss. He set her down on the floor. They walked down stairs and Wit started to make breakfast. After breakfast Jaune asked Wit to step outside with him for a minute.

"What's up?" Wit asked

"I hope this isn't to much to ask, but i was wondering if you could train me so i can fight like you?"

"Sure if your sure it will be tough but if you follow you should be able to almost fight like us. And that is only because we can't agmentate you but i can teach you what i know."

Wit shook Jaunes hand. They both walked inside. Wit didn't see Yang so he went up stairs to find her. Suddenly, Yang pushed him into the bathroom.

"Yang what are you doing?" Wit asked as Yang closed the door.

"Taking a check on that shower."

"If we get caught you better take blame and calm your dad down."

"What are you talking about i just want to take a shower with you. Is that ok."

"I guess."

Wit turned on the shower and got undressed along with yang and got in the shower. Wit yelped clean Yang's back seeing how she couldn't really reach it as well anymore. Afterwards the got out and went back into Yang's room. After some convincing for Yang, Wit decided to lay down with her and take a nap.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I hope you guys enjoyed. I put alot into this chapter seeing how i just started school again. But don't worry chapters will still come out every friday as usual. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment/review with any suggestions or criticisms. Have a nice day.

RDE


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Journey begins

* * *

11:25 A.M.

Months passed, Wit trained Jaune, Wit planned for a trip. After copious amounts of convincing Ruby talked him into letting her and the remnants of team JNPR come along. After months of waiting the day came. Wit was adjusting his armor as Tai Yang walked up.

"Hey Wit."

"Good morning Tai what's up?"

"You never told me what you are planning."  
"Sorry i got a little caught up in getting ready."

"So… What are you planning?"

"Thanks to Ruby's help deciding on where to go we will be heading to Haven academy in Mistral and then hopefully hop a airship to Atlas."

"Why atlas?"

"Ruby has her heart set on finding Weiss."

"Oh, that seems fine. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Hard to tell. It all depends on how fast we can get to Haven academy. After that it should only take a week ish to get to Atlas and find Weiss. However me and my team may not return for a while. If i can find General Ironwood me and my team are going to join the forefront of this fight."

Wit said as he finished calibrating his armor.

"Have you told Yang about that last part?"

Wit stood there looking at the floor.

"Don't worry i wont tell her but if you don't tell her now it could end badly."

Wit nodded and walked outside. Tai stood in the doorway and watched as Wit walked up to the group. As they walked off it started to snow.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hey my devoted readers. This will be the end of Welcome to Remnant, but don't fear Wit and his merry gang will return in, The Journey of Remnant, till then please leave ideas for what you want to happen in the story and i will hopefully start putting a chapter out a day after each new episode of RWBY volume 4. So please leave ideas or i will just have it somewhat follow the real story of RWBY. I hope you have a nice day.

RDE


	19. update

to all who keep track of my story... sorry for disappearing, but in my time gone i have worked on a side project. one day i will return with journey of remnant. but for now i will post the first five chapters of my new story if you like it and would like me to write more tell me.

till then this is the Red Dragon Emporer signing off...

see you soon


End file.
